La miras demasiado
by maizrojo
Summary: Viñeta. Bertholdt no puede dejar de pensar en Annie.


**Notas previas:** Ningún spoiler. Está inspirado en uno de los últimos capítulos del manga, pero transcurre durante los días de entrenamiento.

* * *

Cada noche, cuando todos los reclutas se habían acostado, y Reiner dormitaba a su lado, por fin tranquilo; Berthold suspiraba, se tumbaba dándole la espalda a su amigo, y se concentraba en el rubio cabello y en el metro cincuenta y tres de altura de Annie Leonhardt.

En una ocasión soñó con ella.

En el sueño, Annie yacía de pie sobre unas escaleras y Bertholdt, al pie de las mismas, tenía un cuaderno y un pincel, y su única preocupación era pintar a la joven. Sin embargo, las escaleras estaban llenas de gente impidiendo el paso, Annie parecía azorada, y Bertholdt ni siquiera podía acercarse a ella para pedirle que posase para él.

Bertholdt se despertó con una sensación desagradable en su interior.

Llevaba meses loco por aquella muchacha. ¡Casi dos años ya! No sabría decir cuándo había comenzado a fijarse en ella. Al principio, cuando se dio cuenta, intentó negarlo. La miraba muy fijamente y pensaba:

"Tiene la nariz aguileña, los párpados caídos y nunca sonríe... Ni siquiera es guapa".

Pero la joven ya había secuestrado sus pensamientos, y, por más que Bertholdt se resistió, todo fue en vano. Poco a poco, se fue rindiendo. Comenzó a quedarse mirándola durante más tiempo de la cuenta. Soñaba despierto con ella. Se imaginaba estúpidos escenarios en los que los dos se quedaban a solas y en los que, de un modo u otro, surgía el amor. Los recreaba en su mente en cuanto tenía un momento para estar a solas. Es decir, con bastante frecuencia, dado su carácter introvertido.

Su fantasía favorita era una en la que el mecanismo de maniobras de Annie se quedaba enredado entre los árboles mientras entrenaban. El resto de los reclutas continuaban avanzando sin darse cuenta y Bertholdt era el único que se acercaba a ella para ayudarla. Con una fuerza descomunal, Bertholdt tiraba de los cables que se habían quedado atascados y, como consecuencia, varias ramas de considerable tamaño caían al suelo. Annie levantaba la mirada con asombro. Sus caras quedaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ambos se ruborizaban y Bertholdt, mostrando una seguridad en sí mismo de la que habitualmente carecía, llevaba una mano hasta el mentón de Annie para besarla. Por supuesto, ella lo correspondía, agarrando las solapas de su chaqueta con fuerza. Y, en medio de apasionados besos, los dos jóvenes se escabullían al comedor vacío, donde sus ropas se deshacían en jirones. Con manos temblorosas, Bertholdt dejaba caer el rubio cabello de Annie sobre sus hombros desnudos y depositaba suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello. Ella estaba despeinada, ruborizada y ardiente, y se veía como una diosa. Arañaba el pecho de Bertholdt y gritaba mientras él, quizás demasiado grande para el diminuto cuerpo de la joven, la penetraba lentamente una y otra vez.

Bertholdt que, acostado en su cama, había dejado volar su imaginación, se percató de pronto de la sangre latiendo en un punto muy concreto entre sus piernas. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Una ya bien conocida sensación de culpabilidad lo abrumó. Annie lo mataría si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

"Podría acercarme a ella después de cenar y decirle 'Annie, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?'".

La mera idea de confesarle sus sentimientos a Annie le provocaba sudores fríos al joven soldado, que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"No", se dijo, "No existe la más mínima posibilidad de que ella me corresponda. Sería inútil intentarlo. Me pegaría una paliza".

Ojalá tuviese el valor de hacerlo. Aunque ella lo rechazara. Ojalá no tuviese vergüenza, como Jean; que insistía, fracaso tras fracaso, en su empeño de conquistar a Mikasa sin importarle que todo el escuadrón se enterase. Ojalá fuese una persona extrovertida y de confianza como Reiner, que siempre estaba rodeado de amigos y gente que lo admiraba. Ojalá fuese inteligente, como Armin, a quien todo el mundo escuchaba con interés. Ojalá fuese divertido, como Connie, que era incapaz de estar cinco minutos sin contar un chiste. Ojalá fuese guapo, como Marco, por quien todas las chicas perdían la cabeza. Y, sobre todo, ojalá no...

Un grito sacó a Bertholdt de sus cavilaciones. A su alrededor, sus compañeros también acababan de despertarse y Eren y Jean se habían enzarzado en una nueva pelea. Bertholdt hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar la desagradable presión en su pecho y saltó de la cama. Annie jamás se enamoraría de él si lo llegase a conocer de verdad.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola, buenas!

No alcanzo a comprender qué pretendía yo misma escribiendo ésto. Supongo que es un experimento sobre Bertholdtcito, que es uno de mis (muchos) personajes favoritos de SnK, y su personalidad.

Berthold me provoca mucha ternura, porque no sólo es el tercer mejor soldado de su escuadrón, sino que además es un bombón y, sin embargo, no tiene nada de confianza en sí mismo. Para mí es muchísimo más guapo que Marco (dónde va a parar), pero aquí he escrito lo que a mí me parece que él debe de pensar sobre sí mismo y sobre los demás.

En cualquier caso, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, críticas constructivas y no tan constructivas.

¡Un saludo! ^^


End file.
